Diadem
WORK IN PROGRESS, MORE DETAILS AND IMAGES TO BE ADDED SOON She's just a small-town robot girl. Personality Diadem is a lively girl for the most part. Enjoys spending time with her friends, and trying to make the best of every situation. Tends to be somewhat emotionally vulnerable at rough situations, which made her persue a deep physical and mental training after the events of the Summer Slam 5 Fighting Tournament. For the most part, she prefers to remain human most of the time, turning into robot form when it's only really neccesary. Alternate Forms Kayle, The Aetherial Persona: 'Unlike regular Personas, Kayle is not an entity that Diadem can summon to battle at her side. Instead, Kayle remains invisible, and performs as both a weapon and armor. During fights, her invisible embrace will cover Diadem's body, reducing the ammount of damage she takes from attacks. This doesn't mean she's invulnerable, or that Kayle takes all the damage. She just reduces it, making Diadem slightly more competent in close combat. Diadem however tries to avoid this kind of combat, since even with Kayle, her body is just not too strong. As a weapon, Kayle extends the distance of Diadem's attacks, making punches and kicks hit a target from a distance. This distance is about one meter away from Diadem, but if focused enough, a charged attack can be launched for a much longer distance. This takes some time to charge, and its a risky move. These are all passive effects during a fight. When Diadem's resolution for her original goal, protecting her firends is powerful enough, Kayle's embrace will become vissible, providing slightly stronger sustain and damage. Kayle's Embrace being vissible however has happened very few times, and it's not easy to control. '''Human Form: '''In her current human form, Diadem's highly trained in hand to hand combat, however, not having a very powerful body, she relies on Kayle's Aetherial powers for above-human resistance, speed and power. These are not excesive however, and she'll rely more on her speed to deliver quick strikes and keep her distance. Diadem possesses a wristband, a gift from Autumn . The only true known power of this bracelet is to be the means by which Diadem can retain a human form. Taking it off will cause her to change into her robot body, but it doesn't make her stronger while being in human form, and it's also unrelated to Diadem's double Pulmes of Dusk or Kayle. Diadem tries to remain human most of the time, trying to live a normal life. The bracalet has a more emotional value for her. Diadem also has a diadem she rarely takes off. Her human form retains the looks she had the last time she was a normal person. This due to the power of the original Plume of Dusk she has as her heart. '''Robot Form (9th GSSSW):'Taking off the wristband enables Diadem to remain in her robot form. Her robot form has been stripped of most of her fighting skills, and replaced with high technology to support allies during fights. Among her many functions, she can transfuse blood, should it be needed. Has reanimation tools at her dispossal, and can even share raw energy from the Plume of Dusk. Not all her skills have been disclosed by the developing team. Although she can still fight in this form, and retains Kayle's Embrace, the weight of her body changes, and her motions become slower. She will avoid fighting in robot form, since all her training was intentionally taken to not relly on this form, and instead she can use this form to help others in a different way. 'Vissible Kayle's Embrace: '''For the Embrace to become vissible, Diadem's resolution towards those she care about, needs to show up in a very specific and determined way. Diadem has achieved this during very harsh moments of her training, and does not have full control over it. She does not rely on this to be a "transformation" worth expecting during a fight and will always fight as if it was not to happen at all. The distance of the attacks increases, as well as making shorter the charging time for the distance shots. The Invisible Embrace lets her do high jumps, but Vissible Embrace will allow her to levitate and fight in the air. '''Aether Diadem (Level Ultra): '''Diadem's Ultra level was an accident more than anything else, and has only been seen once. For this to happen, her focus and resolturion must be the strongest. This in turn should make her second Plume of Dusk shine with that power. This will infuse Kayle with the strongest power, and she'll become one with Diadem, unleashing all the power of both Plumes of Dusk and the Persona, entirely at Diadem's Control. Only time this form was seen was during a stress test right after the second Plume of Dusk was installed. It was seen only during a ver brief moment. Diadem can't really use this form as of yet. Most details of the power at this form are unknown. History 'Origins and The 8th Generation Light Shadow Supression Weapon Little is known about Diadem before the incident which ended up transforming her into a Shadow Supression Weapon. A pretty normal person, she was involved at a mysterious accident, which she always condemned to be intentional. Such accident practically destroyed her body, but agreed to take part in an experiment performed by a group of researchers and Bio-Engeniers who previously worked for the Kirijo Group. The project consisted on using the design of an 8th Generation Supression Weapon, and make a light version of it, with a human host as the base for it. Risky, but her only real chance of surival, she took it. A Plume of Dusk was installed as her main energy source, and basically became her heart. This process also made her body become stall in regards to how old she looks. She retained her 17 years old look ever since. Up to version 3.0, her body was conssidered not fully functional. Version 3.0 of her body was eventually altered pushed into a fighting mode seen at the Summer Slam 5 Fighting Tournament. These are all mods to the 8th Generation Light Shadow Supression Weapon project. '9th Generation Support Shadow Supression Weapon' After the events of the Tournament, Diadem returned to the lab. Goals this time would be different. Feeling powerless to the situation which had just happened, and unable to help, she requested her strength not to be bound to her robot form, and decided to persue a different kind of training, aiming to awake her Persona. The 3.0 body was finally scrapped, and she became the first (and maybe only) of the 9th Generation of Shadow Supression Weapons. This time, each weapon would have a specific kind of role, Diadem's being a support role. Her new robot body is specifically designed to support, heal and keep ally fighters healthy during the fight. This change allowed her to focus her physical and mental training in her human form, and eventually awoke her Persona, Kayle. The team however included a second Plume of Dusk in her body, which would end up releasing Kayle's true power on Diadem, and awake her Ultra form, such form being not dependant of the robot body. Reference 137724160820.png|Summer Slam 5 Reference Diadem (30).png|Latest Reference Category:Technological Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Active